1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attic ventilation system and more particularly pertains to evacuating hot air from an attic space of a building through a roof ridge vent and maintaining the attic space at a reduced temperature for abating the need for air conditioning with attendant power consumption, the evacuating and maintaining and abating being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of attic ventilation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, attic ventilation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of evacuating hot air from an attic space are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an attic ventilation system that allows evacuating hot air from an attic space of a building through a roof ridge vent and maintaining the attic space at a reduced temperature for abating the need for air conditioning with attendant power consumption, the evacuating and maintaining and abating being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the attic ventilation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of evacuating hot air from an attic space of a building through a roof ridge vent and maintaining the attic space at a reduced temperature for abating the need for air conditioning with attendant power consumption, the evacuating and maintaining and abating being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved attic ventilation system which can be used for evacuating hot air from an attic space of a building through a roof ridge vent and for maintaining the attic space at a reduced temperature for abating the need for air conditioning with attendant power consumption, the evacuating and maintaining and abating being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.